Unknown
by Armygirl0511
Summary: Adora is just like an ordinary girl, that is until she and her sister find their mother dead on the bedroom floor. Now they are trying to discover who killed their mother and why, as well as figuring out why Adora is being referred to as Little Witch


As I was walking up the front steps to my house I immediately knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked, I push it open and the house is a disaster. I bolt upstairs to find my mom and Adaya.

"Day! Mom!" I say as I run up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. I push open the door and there lies my Mother… 35 years old, lying dead on the floor.

"Mom…" I move closer and lift her face from the ground. Blood drips from her open mouth as I stare into her blue eyes, then I see a pool of blood forming by her heart. I start to cry. I hear the door open and immediately stop, terrified the killer might be coming for me.

"Oh my… Mom! Mom, Adora!" It's my sister, Adaya.

"Day! I'm up here!" I hear her footsteps as she runs up.

"What's going," She stops when she looks at me, "On…" She falls to her knees and begins to cry as well. I wrap my arm around her; she hides her face in my neck. The front door slams open once again.

"Body's upstairs boss." A mans voice booms through the house as he walks up the stairs, Adaya stops crying and looks at me. "I'm going to get it right now… Yeah I'll be right over with it. I know, I know you want to get it out before the little witches get home. Alright, bye." Little witches? What was he talking about? He comes closer to the door. I grab Adayas' hand and we hide in the closet. A big man comes in with a garbage bag. He picks up our Mother, gently, then forcefully shoves her in the bag. I want to burst out of the closet and scream at him but, I know I might not come back if I do. So I stay put in the closet next to Adaya, holding her hand. Her body shakes beside me as we watch him go through our Mother's belongings.

"You have very pretty daughters," He picks up the picture of Adaya, and I sitting on rocks at the beach, "It's a shame they won't know what happened to you…" That comment gives me so much rage that it spreads from my head to my toes. He throws the picture down to the ground and exits the room. Once I hear the front door slam I throw open the closet and grab the phone.

"What are you doing?" Adaya asks as I dial a number, she bends over to pick up our picture.

"Calling the Police, what else would I be doing?"

"No, call Gran instead. She'll know what to do."

"What, why would I do that? I'm calling the cops, they're trained for this sort of stuff." She looks at me.

"Do you remember who the oldest is?" I sigh, Adaya is 19, I'm 17 and yet I act older than her.

"Fine," I say through gritted teeth, "I'll call Gran." So I do but, the second Gran picks up Adaya takes the phone out of hand and walks out of the room. I try to follow but she locks herself in the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out.

"Pack your bags, You're going to stay with Gran she has to tell you something." She walks down the stairs.

"Woah, what? Where are you going? I can't stay with Gran by myself! Shes a nut case, you can't leave me alone!" I say chasing after her.

"I have to go find someone else and bring them to Grans', you won't be alone for long, I promise," She turns and faces me on the stairs, "I'll be at Gran's within the week. I promise you"  
and with that she dialed another number and asked to talk to someone named "Dylan" I went upstairs to pack my bag for the worst week of my life. Gran was a total nut-case. Everyone knew it. She lived out in the middle of nowhere, claiming that spirits haunted her old house, telling her nasty things, we almost sent her to a Insane Asylum but, Mom said she just needed to move out of the city. So we packed her up and moved her to the countryside of New York. So far we've heard no stories of spirits or ghosts. I'm just about done packing when Adaya calls me downstairs.

"Here are Moms keys," She tosses them to me, "You're gonna have to drive by yourself." She walks past me towards the kitchen.

"I still don't understand what we're doing. Why aren't we calling the police? Someone just murdered our Mom and stole her dead body!" I say as I follow close behind her.

"We're not calling the Cops because they wouldn't know where to look, or how to help us. They wouldn't care." She keeps walking but doesn't turn around.  
I stop following her, "What do you mean they wouldn't care! They're Police Officers, their job is to care about peoples safety!" I hear Adaya sigh as she turns around.

"They still wouldn't be able to help us… Not like Gran can…" She picks up her packed bags and opens the front door, "Just do what I say Adora." tears fall from my face as she slams the door shut, without even saying 'Goodbye'.

"I love you too!" I yell at the door when I hear the car start. I wipe my face and get my bag from my room. I put them in the trunk of my Mom's old Bently, and for the first time since I saw my mother dead I realize Adaya left me with so many questions. How did Gran know what do to? Who killed mom, and why? Why was I going alone to Grans house? Who was she going to pick up, and the most disturbing question of all... Why had that man referred to Adaya and I as "Little Witches"?


End file.
